Overtime
by popculturerebel
Summary: Things get steamy between the Government Agent and the Asian spy one night...and a certain college student is a witness to it Summary sucks I know LOL and I don't own Resident Evil
1. Peek

**~Late in the evening, 9:30pm, in an apartment~**

"Finally, laundry's done"

The young, blonde college student, setting her clothes up for the next day, packs them up for her to keep them

"Hmm, I wonder if Leon & Ada did their laundry yet" placing her newly cleaned clothes on her bed

Curious, she decided to drop by their room and…

"The door in their room is almost closed" she noticed "I better close it"

As she's about to do so…

"Hmm…?" she heard voices; her curiosity getting the better of her, she decided to take a peek and she's shocked by what she witnessed

She sees Leon and Ada getting steamy with one another; the former in a suit reminiscent of 1920s gangsters and the latter in a glamorous white traditional Chinese dress with a flower on her hair to add to the glamour

"Leon and Ada…" _*continuing to peek*_

"That was a very fun time we had at that bar you suggested" _*wrapping her arms around him*_

"Thanks, glad you loved it" _*caressing her slender waist*_

"Let's say we end this night…in a memorable way" she winked

"Way ahead of you, babe"

The two agents, smooched lips and enjoying a tongue war, both began stripping down; Ashley still looks on

Now together on their bed down to nothing but their undergarments, both continued to go hot and heavy with another.

"This one's out" removing her crimson red bra, tossing it aside

"Very nice tits" _*he starts licking and sucking them*_

"Always and will be" _*moans*_

"Yeah, that's it, I love that" he then started caressing her smooth skin, and tasting her chest until the neck area, which resulted in another tongue war

"_She has nice breasts" _thought the college student, beginning to grope her own

The Chinese-American spy playfully pushed him; standing on top of him, she removed her panty, which is the same colored as her bra, flinging it around before tossing it on the floor

"Ada has a nice body, I'm so jealous of her figure" the blonde muttered, putting her hand inside her shirt, continuing to grope her own breasts to ease herself "Not to mention Leon being very muscular; they're both hot"

"Like what you see?" she sat on his face

"Like? I love what I see right now"

"Glad you do" he starts to lick her cute, shaved pussy

"Oh fuck yeah, that feels good"

He starts caressing her legs, making her feel more aroused

Being licked and massaged simultaneously, a feeling she's enjoying right now; letting out an arousing moan

"The way she moaned kinda turned me on" Ashley took her shirt off halfway to continuously grope both her breasts

The clandestine agent starts moving her waist in rhythm to him licking her clit

"Now this is an oral massage I'll always love"

She continuously rubbed her pussy along his tongue; both love what they're doing

Still peeking at their business, Ashley starts to unbutton and unzip her shorts; by this time, she's already topless, groping both of her breasts

"My turn now, handsome" _*kisses his lips*_

"I like where this is going" he lay down, seeing her pleasuring herself with his bare chest

She began groping his tool

"You're already hard, that's unsurprising"

"You know me Ada" _*smirks*_

"Of course I do" _*chuckles*_

Without hesitation, she slowly took off his black boxers; now on her hand, she sniffed it to tease him

"Love that look on your face"

She commenced sucking his tool; the sound of her slurping is enough for both to be in pleasure

She made moans while doing so; likewise to Leon, though softly

"Leon's… it's so big" her eyes feasting on his thing being orally pleasured by Ada

"Taste so good" _*saliva dripping from her lips*_

"You handle it really good" _*seeing her holding his cock*_

"Thanks…" _*licking it a few times before swallowing it whole*_

"Aww… that's right, Ada" she giggled a bit, knowing he's enjoying what she's doing

Up and down, she continuously sucks his thing…and also licking his balls. While still doing so, she will sometimes spit on it for a few times

"The way she handles his cock…"

Ashley began caressing her own pussy, though still wearing her panties

She starts to wank it for more pleasurable feelings

"Love the way your hand's wielding my cock…"

She just smirked, picking up the pace of what she's doing to his man-tool… before giving it one final oral pleasure

Moments then passed… both are in the 69 position, with her on top

"She has a nice ass" Ashley commented, seeing it being tongued by Leon "She also has nice, smooth legs"

She continued sucking his cock while he resumes licking her pussy…and asshole

Both agents enjoy the pleasure they give and receive from another; the sounds of moaning and oral caressing are loud enough for Ashley to hear

"Aww yes Leon, stick your finger down my ass" while licking the top of his thing

"That's it, faster…"

Caressing both her tits, she pinched both the nipples for added pleasure amidst watching them make love

After a few minutes, both agents locked lips again, this time aggressively; a small portion of saliva dripping from both their lips

"You're a good kisser Leon"

"I can say the same to you" _*chuckles*_

Ada then lay down, spreading her legs

The Chinese-American moaned in pleasure, having her pussy being massaged by his cock

"Vibrators give me the same feeling, but this is much, MUCH better" _*playing with her breasts*_

"I've seen you pleasure yourself with vibrators many times"

"So you were peeking? Oh you pervert"

"Look who's talking" _*chuckles* _He managed to massage it a few more times

"I want it in me…right now" she placed her hand on her clit, spreading it open

"Put it in, tiger"

"Right away" he smiled, slowly inserting it in

"Lemme help…" _*giggles*_ holding his thing, she positioned it in her desired way

"AWWWWWWW" she lets out a loud moan "Love it…"

The pressure inside made her tighten her grip on the bed sheets

Both lovebirds eyed each other, a look of tease on their eyes, locking lips again before she now feels it completely inside her

"Oh…oh…oh…oh" she held his arms

"Like that?"

"Like? I love it! Oh yes…. That's it"

Her agent lover picks up the pace

"Yes faster… oh hell yeah!"

"They're already doing it!" Ashley massaged her pussy even more; by this time, she herself is almost in the nude just by being a voyeur

Time passed by and… the agent couple changed position, doggy style

"Bend over"

"Do you love what you see?" she teased

"I sure do" placing his hands on her smooth butt

"Awww… that's right"

He boned her a bit quicker

"Faster, faster…fuck yes!"

Leon caressed her butt cheeks, turning her on

"Slap my ass!"

"Like that?" _*slaps*_

"Yeah, slap it again!"

"YES!" the combo of getting fucked and having her ass slapped made both agents feels satisfied

The blonde college student, still being a voyeur, continues to peek

"_Ada's lucky, getting fucked by Leon like that" _

Unable to completely contain herself, she removed her panty; now completely bare, she played with both her boobs and pussy

Both remained in that position for a few more minutes…

"I always loved being fucked doggy style"

"That's no surprise since I can see in your face you really love getting boned while bending over"

"So you noticed? That makes both of us very naughty" _*chuckles*_

Leon and Ada smooched and had a tongue war

As what she observed by their conversation, it seems that they've done this many times before

"_I can imagine myself being fucked like that…"_ Now sitting on the floor, Ashley fingered herself, and even licked her own boobs to satisfy herself, whilst continuing to be a peeking tom

"I remember you told me this is your favorite position"

"He-he, glad you remembered"

The spy in red place herself on top of him, ready to be nailed once more, cowgirl style

"Aww shit..." _*moans* _"Yes, right there…" she wrapped her arms around him

"Yeah… your pussy on my cock"

"You bet Leon" she picked up the pace of her getting fucked

"Yes, yes, yes…. Fuck!" _*Both moaned in pleasure*_

Ashley fingered her pussy aggressively and played with her breasts

"I can't wait to experience what Ada is experiencing right now!" she sticks her tongue out, saliva dripping from her mouth, it dripped from her mouth to her neck

"You're really aggressive when it comes to this position, am I right Leon?"

"You got that right, Ada"

"Yeah faster, faster, faster… right inside, feels so good!"

"Aah…aah…aah…" _*continues to finger her pussy*_ she paused for moment just to taste her own juices

"Mhm…" some of it dripping from both her mouth and middle finger

Both readjusted themselves to a seated position

"Uuh…uuh…uuh…" _*crosses her arms around him*_

"Gah…" _*grasps her butt*_

"Yes…yes…I'm cumming…"

"I feel you; I can feel it filling it up right there"

"I'm almost to my limit!" _*starts breathing heavily* _

"A bit more…" _*picks up the pace*_

The 2 couples almost to their limit coincides with Ashley being in the same situation thanks to her self-satisfying ways

"I want to stop but I can't!…" _*she fingers herself aggressively*_

She starts breathing heavily, swaying her body to ease herself

"More Leon! I can almost feel it!"

"Likewise!" he throbs a few more times

"I'll remember this night for the rest of my life!" the Chinese spy is almost to her climax

"Same here…" so is her agent lover

"Fuck, fuck, fuck" the blonde college student continues to fist her pussy and lick her own boobies

The lovely oriental spy kneeled in front of him, sucking his tool a few more times

"Give me all what you got in there" mouth open wide her pretty face gets showered and splattered with his cum

She tasted and licked off the remaining jizz from his tool; gazing at him to tease him; both smiled, feeling satisfied

Outside their room, Ashley also reached her climax; her pussy juices flowing from her hand, she licked and sucked it, imagining herself sucking a toy or Leon's thing

Having satisfied herself, the young blonde stood up and peeked inside the couple's room, seeing them now both asleep; she immediately picked up her clothes from the floor and went back in her room, with her voyeurism now done


	2. Exposed

**~FEW DAYS LATER~**

"What're you gonna do today, Leon?"

"Just gonna get the SUV to the car wash, it's been a couple of months since I had it in a clean state" readying himself, he puts on one of his jackets

"Alright, before I forget, while you're on the way on doing so, mind if I ask you a little favor?"

"Sure, what is it?" she hands him a small note

He read it for a while "That's a lot"

"Not for me, sweetie" she went to change clothes

"That reminds me, we're out of wine"

"Oh yeah, good thing you remembered"

"I'll go get some of after the car wash, anything else?"

"That's all" she stepped out wearing just a red bathrobe

"Whoa, what's with the get up?"

"I'm just gonna soothe myself in a Jacuzzi"

"Mhm…" he smirked

Somewhere nearby, Ashley, still feeling the effects of that notable night…

"_Since when did I get this kinky?"_ she thought, lying in bed

"_I just couldn't control myself too, what's gotten into me?"_

While clearing her mind, she heard the couple's conversation

"I wonder what they're up to?" she got out of bed

Peeking from her door…

"Ada's just in a bathrobe" she noticed

"What time will you be back?"

"Maybe early, who knows…"

"OK" they locked lips

"See ya"

"Take care, handsome"

With him now out of the scene

"_Time for me to prepare"_ the oriental beauty readied her lotion and other beauty products, unaware that blondie's sneaking from a distance

"_Wonder what she's up to?" _the blonde continued to observe

"Haven't used this for a while" Ada, deciding which lotion to use "Guess you'll do for today"

"It's the same flower she wore on that night with Leon" she noticed "I gotta admit it does add up to her beauty"

"I think I'm all set-" _*her cellphone rings* _"Of all times…" _*proceeds to answer*_

"Leon? Hi sweetie" she went to their room to get a better reception

Locking her door, she prepares herself

"_This is my chance" _like a ninja, she tip-toed into their room

Now by the doorstep, she slowly opened the door and proceeded to enter

"Leon and Ada got a neat room to be together, I'll give 'em that"

Gazing around…

"Shit, I think she heard me!" the blonde hid under their bed, just in the nick of time

"Hang on, I think I heard something" she remained vigilant for a while, even to the point of grabbing a stiletto from the drawer

The sight of the blade scared Ashley, seeing it from under the bed

"_I must be hearing things"_ stiletto still in hand, she resumed her conversation

"Everything all right Ada?"

"Yeah, must be my imagination"

"Remember what Machiavelli said, "Before else, be armed""

_*chuckles* _"I'll keep that in mind; so where are you right now?"

"Been from the car wash, now on my way to the liquor store"

"I see"

"And get this, I heard that there's buy one, take one promo for 3 whole months"

"Really? Well, imagine that" _*casually walks around*_

Still under their bed

"_Like I said before when I saw them do it that night, she has nice legs"_

"Alright, see you soon, dear" conversation ends

"Before else, be armed eh? Oh Leon, always looking out for me; then again, I do the same thing to him" double checking everywhere and bringing the stuff she needs

"Guess I'm good to go" bringing her beauty paraphernalia, cellphone and lastly her stiletto, she exits their apartment

"_Finally she's gone"_ coming out from under the bed

"Very nifty if say so myself" _*turned to the bed sheets*_

"Looks like they haven't changed their bed sheet since they did each other that one night" without thinking twice, she laid on their bed

"_It's like I can feel them here right now"_

She spread her legs, as to relieve her urge of pleasuring herself

**~MEANWHILE~**

"They got everything here, nice…" muttered the agent, looking for the perfect wine to take home with his fiancée agent

"Too many to choose from" something caught his attention

"A bunch of new arrivals" _*takes a look at one of them*_

"Good 'ol European wine, I always wanna try one of these; Ada would love this" since there's a buy-one, take-one promo, he need not to pay extra for he is given the option of what wine he'll get for free

"These two would make anyone's day, or night" having made his choice, he fell in line to pay up

"Perfect, just how I wanted it to look" the Asian spy of mystery eyed her surroundings, meeting her expectations

"The water looks perfectly clear, not to mention they put gumamela petals around it too" _*placed her hand to observe its temperature*_

"Temperature's good enough"

"Well, time to take a deep" she removed her bathrobe, dropping it on the floor, exposing her dazzling and sexy figure

Now on the water, she relaxes herself in her Jacuzzi, placing her personal beauty products on one side and her cellphone and stiletto on the other

"Just how I wanted" closing her eyes

"_Never thought I'd say this but… I kinda liked staying here"_

She noticed a pile of magazines next to her

"Lemme see what they usually read sometimes"

"_Guns, combat, knives, sports, cars… this must be what Leon reads" _she placed them back

"_How about this one… guns, fashion, jewelry, obviously Ada's" _placed them back also

Feeling nosy…

"_I know it's wrong but… this will only take a while"_ she resumed snooping around their stuff, aware of the fact that she isn't supposed to

"Now that I've got the wine…" _*calls Ada*_

"Hello?"

"Got the wine"

"Splendid and they're what kind?"

"One's the one we always enjoyed and the other's good old-style European wine"

"Now that's something I wanna try, so where are you right now?"

"On my way to get the stuff you wanted, then I'll be back there"

"Alright, then again, it's just a few anyway"

"For you it is, but not for me" _*chuckles*_

"You can say that" _*chuckles*_

"Sure, I'll let you know when I got them and when I'm on way home there"

"OK see you soon dear" _*conversation ends* _

"This day keeps getting better" she continued to relieve herself to the soothing water

With her phone still in hand, she browsed the gallery, looking at pictures of her and Leon in tender moments

"I better put them back before they found out someone broke into their room" she hurriedly placed back all the items she took back from their respective places

"Whew, I think I placed them all back" she double checks everywhere "Yup, I placed them all back"

"_I think I should leave now…" _until something caught her eye

"Hmmm, haven't checked this one yet" she starts to have second thoughts

"Oh fuck it, I'm checking" she ransacked, of all things she didn't check, the underwear cabinet

"Ada's got some taste of lingerie, I so envy her right now" gazing at the Asian beauty's unique of choice of clothes; tempted, she grabs one of them

"Ada has an average bust size" she muttered, holding up and gazing at one of her bras

"Yeah, very average" she tried them on

Turning next to her panties "Wow, stringed? I didn't know she can be that promiscuous"

"So this are those flowers she sometimes place on her hair" _*she tries one of them on*_

"I look like a pre-schooler" _*giggles*_

The drawer next to it is Leon's clothes

"Just a peek at what Leon wears and I'll be done" she meddled with his undies

"Mhm, the size is big enough" she observes it

On her left hand is his boxers while on her right is one of Ada's panties

"_What am I doing? Am I really becoming a pervert?" _without hesitation, she sniffed both

"Not surprised that these were just newly cleaned"

"Ahh that was such an experience" satisfied with her little Jacuzzi stay, Ada grabbed all of her stuff and put on her bathrobe

"Hmm, and I thought I overstayed my little Jacuzzi pleasure" _*checking the time*_

The Asian spy's on her way back to their apartment, unaware that there's an uninvited guest inside

_*phone rings*_

"Hi sweetie…"

"Got all the stuff you needed"

"Good, so where are you now"

"Just a few miles away from where you are"

"I see, so what time will you be here?"

"Can't say, maybe a half an hour or so" he assumed

"Mhm, I just came from a little Jacuzzi"

"Nice, how was it"

"Pleasuring, maybe next time we'll do it together"

"Looking forward to it"

"Same here" _*conversation ends*_

Now by their apartment door

"What the…?" she peeked through the door hole

"But I locked this" she heard something

"Who and how the hell managed to access entry inside?"

Readying her stiletto, she slowly unlocks the door and kicks it

"Ashley?!"

"Ada!" she's caught red-handed

"What are you doing here?" she lowers her guard

"Well I…I…" she stuttered, overwhelmed by anxiety

"Come on, spit it out" she grew impatient

"I managed to slip inside when you're not looking"

"How'd you…never mind and what are you hiding?"

"Nothing!"

"Don't lie to me Ashley, I know you're holding something there"

"Fine, you caught me" she surrenders the evidence

"What were you doing with one of my undergarments? I can also ask the same thing why you're holding one of Leon's boxers?" she approached the blonde snooper

"You know what? I don't wanna know" she then grabbed the blonde, backing her against the wall

"ADA!" forcing her to drop both undergarments

"I know what you did"

"You do?" she gazed on the floor

"That night Leon and I were having some "fun" on bed"

"What about it?"

"You were being a voyeur"

"What are you talking about? No I wasn't!"

"Denial… I saw you with my own two eyes" shock and disbelief are written all over Ashley's face

"I saw you pleasuring yourself while watching us fucking each other from the door, but I pretended not to see you since I don't want my fun to be ruined"

"_Oh man, I knew this was a bad idea, why the fuck did I still do it? Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!" _

The blonde started breathing heavily

"As punishment…" she caressed her large bust with both her hands "You'll get what you deserved" without warning, she kissed her lips

"ADA!-" her kiss completely caught her off guard; eventually, she gave in

Both girls moaned as they locked lips and had a messy tongue war

"By the look on your eyes, you kinda anticipated that something like this will happen" the spy told her

"A little bit…"

"Come on move it, I'm only a few miles left for crying out loud" the government agent complained, frustrated and stuck at a traffic jam thanks to a minor collision between 2 vehicles not far ahead

"Great…"

The agent in red and the blonde college student, now naked and their clothing scattered on the floor, get naughty and steamy on bed, smooching each other's lips down to their necks

Caressing and feeling each other's bodies, things are getting hot and heavy between the two

"You have large breasts for your age" Ada, on top of Ashley, groped her breasts

"Yeah, kinda surprising for a girl like me" _*moans*_

"Like that?"

"Yeah…" _*Ada continued to suck her tits*_

"Oh Ada…" she flicked her tongue; the oriental beauty orally pleasured herself with her breasts for 5 minutes

"You have very nice tits" she played with blondie's tits

"Teehee, that tickles!"

Ada continued to give her an oral massage on her young yet slender and well-built figure; licking from her breasts down to her abdomen; Ashley looks on, loving the feeling she's into right now

"Now lemme see that cute clit you" she caressed and held both her legs

"Nice, so fresh looking" she teased

"Is it?"

"For me it is" _*she began licking Ashley's pussy*_

"Oh yes…" _*moans*_

"Tasty pussy" _*she munched it*_

Ashley moaned more at the pleasure of her pussy being orally pleasured;

"How's it feel?" _*she inserts her middle finger inside her pussy*_

"Good, very good"

"How about now" she fast paced her fingering

"Fucking better!" she's been fingered for 3 minutes

_*moans* *moans* _Ashley lifted her legs up, revealing her smooth thighs and cute little butt

"Lick my asshole, Ada" she requested

"That's what I'm about to do" _*chuckles* *commenced licking*_

"Yes, yes, that feels good" she chuckled; saliva dripping from her mouth

The spy also licked her feet as well

Ada's oral pleasure she's giving to Ashley lasted for 10 minutes

"Loved it?"

"You fucking bet I do, Ada" they locked lips, with Ashley being the aggressor this time, kissing Ada heavily to the point she's on top of her now

"You're the naughty one right now" _*chuckles*_

_*giggles* _"You can say that" _*starts licking and sucking Ada's breasts*_

"Hmmm" she smiled pleasurably "You're a wild one" Ashley responded with a simple giggle

"I always admired your body, Ada"

"Why thanks, first time I heard a girl said that to me" she added "Leon always told me that whenever we take a bath together"

Kissing and tonguing Ada's slender figure, she turns to her lower body

"Lovely legs you got Ada"

"Thanks, I always massage it so that's why it's like that" the blonde then licked her legs up to the feet

"Wanna see what I got?" Ada spread her pussy for her to see

"Nice looking pussy" _*begins licking it*_

"So good…" _*munches her pussy*_

"Oh, that's right, lick me right there" _*moans* _"Yeah, right there…"

Ashley ate Ada's pussy for a satisfying 10 minutes

"Finally…" Leon muttered, seeing that the traffic jam's over

"Whoa, so that's what caused the traffic jam, sucks to be them right now" upon discovering the scene of the crash

Now on the open road again, he floors it, in a hurry to arrive home

Back to the 2 lovely ladies, they're in the 69 position with Ashley on top of Ada

"Your ass looks nice from here"

"If I do this, you would love it more" _*she wiggles her bottom*_

"Whoa, you nasty dumb bitch"

Both orally pleasured each other in that position for 20 minutes

Satisfied giving the other oral pleasure, they locked lips and another tongue war ensued; both throbbed their legs and rubbed their pussies together; the feeling of their clits touching together is such a pleasure for them

"Oh yes, Ada!"

"You're more of a pervert than Leon and I combined"

"Want more?"

"You bet!" _*both got more aggressive*_

Just outside…

"Whew, good to be back here" the government agent parked his SUV; in his hands are the wine and the stuff Ada asked him to buy

"Ada's gonna love this"

He was thinking of calling her, but changed his mind

On his way near their room…

"Faster, faster oh fuck yes!"

"Huh? What's going in there?" surprised by the ongoing commotion inside, he slowly approached the room "Ada's in there tpo…" he listened carefully to what's going on

_*Leon opens the door* _"LEON!" upon seeing him, she covered her bust

"Is this a bad time?" he tried to reason out

"Oh no it isn't…" Ada answered with a seductive tone "You've arrived at the right time"

"Well…"

"Can I say this? Ashley here was being a peeping tom while we we're, well you know…"

Leon gave the blonde a stern look "Tell me she's lying"

"No she isn't, it's true, I was being a voyeur watching you two do it that night"

"Hmpf, this is a side of you I never knew of until now" _*places the purchased stuff on the floor*_

"You tell me and now, the two of us are gonna finish what we started" _*winks at Leon*_

"You really are promiscuous Ada"

"I've been for a long time, tiger" _*she seductively flicks her finger*_

Out of nowhere, she pinned him down to the bed

"Shall we continue our little business, Ashley?"

"Do I?" both girls gave him a teasing look; he just smirked in delight

The two lovely angels caressed his well-built chest; they soon unzipped his pants and his boxers

"Well, here's what you waited for Ashley" she told her, holding his thing

Without saying a word, she began sucking his thing while the spy wanks it at the same time

"_You suck it real good, I'm impressed"_ she thought, observing how the blonde keeps sucking it

_*flicks her hair* "Mhm…tastes so good" *she starts to wank it herself*_

Not wanting to miss out. She joined Ashley and the two enjoyed pleasure sucking Leon's tool, to which he watches in pleasure

The very-eager Ashley still continued to give him oral pleasure while Ada on the other hand…

"She's got a cute little ass" _*massages it* _"At her age, I'm not surprised she'd grow to be pretty kinky" She began licking her young little booty

"_Mmm…" _she felt it

"Do you like it Leon?" she looked at him, where he only replied with a small smirk

"Tasty little ass…" _*slaps it a few times*_

"Ooh Ada…" _*chuckles*_

The oral fest lasted for a few more minutes, with him watching in pleasure

Done tasting Ashley's cute butt, she joined her and both licked and sucked on Leon's tool, lasting several minutes more, making let out a moan

"_Yeah, that's the stuff…" _placing his hands on their heads; later, both massaged his thing…with their boobs. The feeling of his thing being sandwiched by their lovely breasts is every man's dream

With the boob massage finish, all three had a triple tongue war; the agent then took his shirt off much to the girls' pleasure, especially Ashley, pleasured to see his well-chiseled physique up close.

"Wanna see what Ashley and I were doing before you arrived?"

"With pleasure Ada"

"Alrighty then… Ashley"

"Sure thing" both made a little show for him; sucking each other's nipples, locking lips and flicking their tongues together and rubbing their boobs together

Their little show lasted for 5 minutes and another three way tongue war ensued

"Hey Ashley"

"Yeah?"

"Wanna see me get fucked by Leon?" she responded with a nod

Ada spread her legs as Leon begins doing her…. While Ashley pleasures herself by having her way with Ada's attractive figure

"Aww… aww yes…" she moaned, clutching on the bed sheets, getting nailed by her fellow agent and fiancée and receiving an oral massage from Ashley

The two girls look at each other eye to eye…

"Kiss me Ashley" she did so while caressing each other's breasts

Leon looks on in pleasure as the girls gave each other mouth to mouth passion

The kinky blonde then licked her cute Asian pussy whilst being throbbed by Leon's cock

"That's it Ashley… lick it down there"

Later, it was the college student's turn, same position but with Ada behind for support

Leon massages the blonde's pussy with his thing while Ada gropes her bust; both which made her moan

"I hope you're prepared for this…" the Asian spy whispered

"Well… yeah" was her only reply

"In it goes" he slowly puts it in, making her let out a more arousing moan

"Like it…?"

Couldn't respond due to the pressure she feels inside, she just nodded; with that, Leon picked up the pace

"Aww… oh my … YES!"

"How's it feel Ashley?" asks the agent doing her

"Feels great Leon _*moans*_ now I know how _*moans* _you feel Ada"

Both agent lovers feel delighted, knowing she liked it

"Ugh… Yes, yes, yes…. Oh fuck!" Ada plays with the blonde's breasts… and licking them too, probably as a way to make her feel at ease

"Yeah… yeah… yeah…" she starts drooling

"Loving it?"

"You bet Ada _*moans*_"

Later, both girls are in doggy position, making it easier for him to nail them both "Two for the price of one…" he muttered, altering between the girls.

Both enjoyed a good fucking from him

"I'll _*moans*_ never forget _*moans* _this day!" the blonde said in delight

"Of course you won't _*moans*_" Ada echoed her sentiment _*both locked lips as they get fucked*_

Both Asian spy and blonde locked lips while Leon picked up the pace on both of them

Later, both hotties are sucking and licking on his thing (not to mention a smile on Ashley's face while doing so and Ada holding it)

Leon just looks on in pleasure, caressing both of them

"Judging by the look on your face it looks like you need to let it out" his lover said "Don't need to hold it back, Leon" wanking it

"Yeah I know *struggles* Just a bit more"

"Leave it to me and Ashley to help" _*both resumed tasting his cock*_

"_Can't hold it anymore" _

"_You can let it all out now dear"_ Ada winked at him while Ashley is all giggly tasting his thing _"I can feel his dick throbbing in my mouth, I think he's ready to let them out"_

Now nearing his climax, he held his thing and begins wanking it as the girls open their mouths wide; their pretty faces being showered and covered with his jizz and the sound of their moans as they receive adds up to the lust factor.

Like what Ada did before that one night, she, this time with Ashley, tasted and licked off the remaining juices on his tool

The Asian spy dropped a few from her mouth to hers, sharing the love juice. Still wanting more, they resumed sucking on it.

***TIMESKIP***

All three still in the nude…

"Happy?"

"I'm more than happy Ada" _*giggles* _"I'm satisfied" the blonde just lied down for a bit

"This is a day all 3 of us won't forget" Leon joined in

"So Leon, where's the wine?"

"Over here Ada…" he shows both bottles to her

"Nice, old European indeed, this is the stuff" the oriental beauty took out 3 wine glasses from the cupboard near the bed

"Wanna try some Ashley?" Leon asked

"Gee, well…" she was hesitant at first

"Come on you're already pass 18, try to have fun once in a while, besides you should thank me for letting you be with Leon and I for, as you called it, "overtime""

_*chuckles* _"Yeah you got a point" she accepts

"A toast" Leon raised his glass, so did the 2 girls

"A TOAST!" they exclaimed at the same time, drinking the wine down

"Mhm… tastes good"

"Told you Ashley"

"How about that one we both love Leon?"

"Coming right up, Ada"

"Does it taste good like the one you bought?"

"Leon and I drink this all the time so you'll find it tasty too"

"If you say so" All three drank up…

After a few more shots… they all fell asleep with Ada and Ashley cuddling on the lucky bastard Leon

**~A WEEK LATER, FRIDAY NIGHT, 7:30PM~**

Leon, having arrived from the nearby McDonald's branch just to order out some dinner for him, Ada and Ashley, finds their room empty

"What the…?" baffled, he wonders where Ada is when he received a message

"Put our dinner and Ashley's too in the fridge, Ashley and I are waiting for you at the Jacuzzi 3 3 3"

"Waiting for me eh?" _*smirks* _"Alright, on my way" he replied, placing the food in the fridge

"_Relaxing at the Jacuzzi at a time like this, and waiting for me? I'm in for the night of my life" _he thought, as he's on his way to the place

What he doesn't realize is that, there's a surprise waiting for him inside

"Alright here I-" he was left speechless by what he saw inside…

Ada and Ashley standing on the Jacuzzi, both of their bodies already wet, splashing each other with water, caressing and fondling each other's naughty parts, massaging and rubbing their skin together (not to mention rubbing their breasts together too) and anything seen in a man's typical fantasy about women.

"Hi Leon…" the college student noticed him first

"Glad you can make it…" the oriental spy winked at him; both locked lips and sucked each other's tongues to entertain him

"I was right; I'm in for the night of my life" he muttered, delighted by the little show they made

"And you're so damn right it will" _*Ada seductively flicks her finger*_

"I'm with you on that one Ada" so did Ashley

Now joining the 2 girls in the Jacuzzi, he feels like the luckiest guy on the planet right now

"I will never forget this night"

"So do I…" caressing her fiancée's chest

"Me too!" resting her head on his shoulder

Then, a triple tongue war ensued between them, which ended with all three giggling at the sudden tender moment

He grabbed his phone and aimed it at themselves

"Say cheese…" _*shutter sound*_

"Nice shot Leon"

"Thanks Ada"

"I look cute here" _*giggles*_

"Now shall we all soothe ourselves tonight, shall we?" he suggested

"Right but before that…" _*looks at Ashley* _"Ashley and I will do something first" both girls then looked at him with naughty looks on their faces

"Well, now this is-whoa!" as he's smooched on the lips by the two girls

Outside, all that can be heard are moans, giggles and sound of water splashing

Time passes by and inside…

All three have their eyes closed and with smiles on their faces as they enjoy a soothing and relaxing stay at the Jacuzzi


End file.
